


Second Verse, Not the Same as the First

by Doyle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, Episode Related, Marriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/pseuds/Doyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well," Anya said. "If Xander's going to be the queen of the underworld, I'm going with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Verse, Not the Same as the First

"Well," Anya said. "If Xander's going to be the queen of the underworld, I'm going with him."

Suddenly everybody was talking at once.

"Could we maybe stop calling me the queen?"

"No, Xander, you can't..."

"Wait, I lied, I did summon you, I'll go!"

"I mean, I could live with 'kingly consort'."

"Dawn, _nobody_ is going anywhere..."

Anya didn't even try to make herself heard over the noise. She watched her fiance's new fiance, who was looking on as if it was all some kind of entertaining television show.

He caught her eye and winked. He was quite attractive, she decided; and a good singing voice, that was a bonus. They wouldn't have to hire an expensive band at the wedding.

She remembered that she was going to marry the Queen-or-Kingly-Consort of Hell, and began thoughtfully calculating his likely assets. Assuming Sweet didn't know what a pre-nup was, of course.

"Everybody _shut up_!" Xander yelled.

If Anya had known that was all it took to stop the Scoobies yapping she would have tried it long ago.

"Buff, you can't beat this guy," Xander said. "Maybe you missed the dance of the screaming and burning and death, but I did that. I summoned him, I'm going with him, that's it. Decided." He turned to Anya, taking her hands. "An, you don't have to come with me. I can't ask you to do that. You shouldn't do that."

"You don't know anything about the underworld," she said. "You won't know what food to eat or what fork to use at dinner or how to smite anyone who opposes you. I can help!"

The demon stroked his goatee. "Well. A pair of queens. That sounds... entertaining." A snap of his fingers and a two-step down the stage steps and Buffy and the others were frozen in place.

Anya waved her hand in front of Giles's eyes, impressed. That was a skill with many potential uses.

"And now, we must away. I'll even leave the Slayer untouched, just for you, sweet things. Call it a pre-wedding gift." Sweet was holding out a hand to each of them. Xander seemed reluctant to take it, Anya noticed, and she gave him a reassuring smile.

Yes, this was going to work out just fine.


End file.
